


Train Goes From Victoria

by WhiteGates



Category: Mojo - All Media Types, Mojo - Butterworth
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGates/pseuds/WhiteGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margate has more than sun, donkeys and kiss me quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Goes From Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to the death of a major character which occurs prior to this story.
> 
> Written for the Porn Battle XV prompt Margate, this is based on the characters from Jez Butterworth’s play Mojo as portrayed by the 2013/2014 cast. It turned out to be more hurt/comfort than actual porn, though.

Baby had made a joke about it; drunk, and high on the exhilaration of getting one over on Mickey he’d thrown the idea in Sweets’ face. It was supposed to be a joke, anyway. At the time Sweets had been glad to let it go at that, though looking back he wasn’t a hundred percent sure Baby had been entirely truthful about it. Either way, the denial had been automatic: no, he didn’t want Sid’s cock up his arse. That wasn’t the way their friendship worked and of course it wasn’t anything that Sid would ever want from him either, end of story.

All that was before Baby had snapped, good and proper, and shot Skinny in the head, though. It was before Sweets had just stood there and watched Skinny die, right in front of his eyes. He had been at a complete loss, but Sid had taken charge and dragged him out of the club. Outside, faced with the promise of a bright new day, Sweets still hadn’t known what to do next, but Sid had reminded him of the plan he’d come up with earlier. After what had just happened it hadn’t seemed like such a stupid idea after all and before long they’d both been on their way to Victoria, eager to put as much distance between themselves and the Atlantic as possible. Neither of them had felt much like talking as they’d hopped on the train to Margate and Sweets had spent the entire journey sitting in silence just watching Sid’s face, uncharacteristically pale and expressionless.

So, here they were. In Margate. They had nothing with them except the clothes on their backs, but they managed to find a small B&B that didn’t ask questions and had a vacancy. It was just a few steps from the seafront and the briny smell was strong, but at least it wasn’t the stench of blood. Sweets could live with that.

The room turned out to only have one double bed, but after the day they’d had neither of them had it in them to care or complain. All Sweets wanted was a safe place to sleep: a place that had no bodies in bins or dead friends stretched out on the floor in a pool of blood to haunt him. It seemed like Sid needed the refuge even more than he did. He was always good at putting up a front, but Sid was a wreck. He might have given Skinny a whole lot of shit about everything and nothing, but it was clear that watching him die like that at Baby’s hand had left something broken inside him. It hurt Sweets to see it. He and Sid had been best mates for years and he’d never seen him shut down like this before. It was just wrong and it nagged away at Sweets as he watched Sid go through the motions of eating a sandwich and drinking too much beer.

When they finally lay down on the bed to try and sleep Sweets found his mind drifting back to what Baby had said. He didn’t mean to think about it, but it was hard not to with Sid right there, only a few inches away. He was just lying there, staring up at the water-stained ceiling, still with that blank look plastered across his face. All Sweets wanted was to bring Sid back from wherever it was he’d gone inside his own head. It wasn’t like they had to do *that*, but Sweets couldn’t help wondering if, maybe, if he just reached out the physical contact might get a reaction from Sid.

Before Sweets could work up the courage to actually do anything, Sid rolled over, presenting him with the stiff line of his back. Without a word Sid switched off the light beside the bed, throwing the room into darkness. Sweets lay there in silence, his eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom. He was exhausted, but sleep felt like it was a million miles away, probably the lingering after effect of all the pills he’d taken. He’d resigned himself to a long, sleepless night when he felt Sid stir beside him again. Silence reigned a moment longer and then Sweets heard a quiet, choked off sound that it took him a moment to place. He’d known Sid wasn’t always as tough as he liked to pretend to be, but it still came as a shock to Sweets. Uncertain what to do for the best, he lay in the dark and just listened to the faint sound of Sid’s muffled crying. 

It went on for too long. Eventually, Sweets couldn’t just ignore it, couldn’t make himself ignore Sid’s distress any more. He reached out across the mattress until his hand landed on Sid’s shoulder, squeezing carefully. For a second there was no reaction, but then Sid rolled over to face him. There was a brief flurry of limbs moving until Sid’s hand found his in the dark, grabbing onto him like Sweets could keep him from drowning. The tight grip was painful, but Sweets had no intention of trying to pull free. Sid was his best mate and when the whole world went to shit Sweets would do whatever he needed to, whatever would make Sid feel better. Baby had tried to make something tawdry out of that, but he’d been wrong. 

Sweets slid across the rumpled sheets and Sid settled in close beside him without any hesitation. He smelt of stale sweat and beer. Neither of them had been able to muster up the energy to do more than wash their face and hands in the chipped washbasin in their room before they went to bed so Sweets doubted that he smelt any better. Sid wasn’t complaining, though, and that was all that counted. In all honesty, he felt reassuringly warm and solid where he was pressed up against Sweets; the one familiar thing that Sweets could rely on when everything else had turned to shit. Slowly, the tension started to drain out of his body. Finally, he felt safe.

Sid was still restless, but that was nothing unusual. Sweets was used to him being constantly in motion, always in the middle of everything. That was just Sid. Eventually, though, he tucked his face into the side of Sweets’ neck, gradually calming. His cheeks were still damp, but if Sid wasn’t going to talk about it then Sweets certainly wasn’t going to mention it. Tentatively, Sweets threw his free arm around Sid, holding him in place. He felt Sid tense and then, very slowly, relax again. Sweets fell asleep to the sensation of steady breathing, puffing hot against his skin, and a warm body tucked into his side.

 

When Sweets woke again there was just the faintest trace of light shining in through the room’s thin curtains so he knew it had to be early. Bleary-eyed and still far too tired he tried to move, but found himself pinned in place. Sid had shifted position during the night and was now sprawled over Sweets like a human blanket. For all the unfamiliarity of the situation, after everything that had happened it felt strangely comforting to have him there. As Sweets slowly became more awake and aware of his surroundings what was less comforting was the realisation that, yes, that was Sid’s cock, morning hard, tucked up tight against his own. They’d stripped down to their underwear before going to bed so Sweets could feel every hot inch of him and that just sent his mind spiralling right back to Baby and the idea he’d taunted him with. It also reminded Sweets vividly of exactly why he and Sid were currently sharing a bed in a dingy B&B in Margate. Half-panicked and suddenly unable to breathe Sweets pushed at Sid’s chest, trying to dislodge him. 

After a few moments, Sid startled awake. He loomed over Sweets, his face still clouded with sleep, but looking much more like himself in the pale dawn light.

“Sweets?” The questioning lilt in his voice was wholly familiar and Sweets slumped back against the mattress as the feeling of panic receded.

“Sorry, Sid, just forgot where we were for a moment. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sweets said, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t being entirely truthful. “You feeling better now? Having a bit of a sleep should have done you the world of good.”

“Been better,” Sid replied as he scrubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. “Shouldn’t grumble, though, all things considered.”

“Yeah, mustn’t grumble,” Sweets said. “Things could be a whole lot worse, right?”

Sid just looked pained at that and Sweets mentally kicked himself for reminding him of everything they’d left behind at the club.

“Sorry, chum,” he said. “It’s still early, not thinking right yet.”

“No, you’re right,” Sid said. “Things could be much worse. Fucking hell, Sweets! Yesterday really did happen, didn’t it? I didn’t fall asleep and dream it all, did I?”

He sounded oddly hopeful, but this wasn’t something Sweets could lie to him about. He shook his head. “Sorry, Sid, it happened all right.”  
“Fucking Nora!” Sid let his head drop until his forehead rested on Sweets’ shoulder. “I told Baby he was the one who’d have a bad dream, but this is a fucking nightmare!”

The lost, helpless note was back in Sid’s voice. The one Sweets remembered from those last moments before they’d fled from the Atlantic. Before he could think better of it he reached up and wrapped both arms around Sid, pulling him back down on top of him. Sid just seemed to collapse in on himself again at that, breathing harshly against Sweets’ throat.

“Sid, chum,” Sweets said, rubbing both hands up and down Sid’s back in wordless reassurance. He could feel the muscles bunch and relax with each breath. “Don’t, please! Jesus, Sid, this is killing me! Whatever you need… anything, just… I need this… I need you to be all right. Please!”

Not knowing what else to offer him, Sweets pushed up with his hips. He knew that his own cock was as hard as Sid’s now and that there could be no mistaking what he was suggesting. Maybe he was on completely the wrong page, but he hoped not. This really wasn’t the time to fuck things up with his best mate, not when everything else had gone to shit. All they had right now was each other and Sweets prayed that he wasn’t screwing that up irreparably.

Sid’s head snapped up and his eyes were wide, expression startled. He still looked oddly vulnerable, brittle, as if the smallest thing would break him into pieces again. Sweets hated seeing him that exposed. Sid was always so much better than this at putting up a front, even when Sweets knew that’s all it was. He’d known Sid long enough never to call him on it, but right now he wasn’t even trying. The hurt had gone too deep this time.

“Sweets? What?” Sid’s voice cracked and he swallowed audibly before continuing. “What are you…? Fuck. Fuck! Don’t, Sweets, if you don’t really mean it just… don’t, all right? Please don’t.”

“Christ, of course I mean it!” Sweets tried for indignation, but the way Sid was looking at him he just couldn’t manage it. “I wouldn’t play games like that with you, not ever, and especially not now!”

“Oh, thank fuck!” Sid said, his relief obvious.

Sweets wasn’t sure what came next, but it seemed that Sid was. He pulled away until he could sit back on his heels and now it was Sweets who felt exposed with Sid just sitting there looking at him. He didn’t stay still for long, though, his hands reaching out to tug at Sweets’ pants. Sweets lifted his hips and Sid pulled them down just far enough to get his cock free. Clearly he didn’t have anything fancy in mind and Sweets was still uncertain enough about what the fuck he was doing to be grateful for that. Then Sid squirmed around, pushing his own pants out of the way too, eventually kicking them all the way off. Suddenly Sweets couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“Last chance to take it back, Sweets,” Sid said, and there was that unfamiliar vulnerability again.

Sweets dragged his gaze away from Sid’s cock with an effort. Fuck, Sid’s cock! Somehow it was much harder to look Sid in the eye after that, but Sweets did it. He needed Sid to know that he meant this, no doubts.

“No, I’m good,” Sweets said. “This is good, all good.”

Sid nodded and then he moved until he was braced on his hands and knees over Sweets. 

“Fuck!” Sweets said, and for a second he thought just that was going to be enough to make him come, but Sid had other ideas.

“No you fucking don’t!” Sid said as if he’d read his mind. “You’re not getting off that easy, chum!”

Reaching down he squeezed the base of Sweets’ cock hard, pulling him back from the edge. It was only a temporary reprieve, though; because when he let go Sid lowered himself until he was lying on top of Sweets and, yeah, that was his cock getting up close and personal with Sweets’ again. Only this time there was no underwear in the way and Sweets could feel the slide of skin on skin every time Sid moved. Fuck!

Sid let his head drop onto Sweets’ shoulder again and Sweets could feel him panting, a hot wash of breath against his skin. He wasn’t sure why Sid was hesitating so he rocked his hips carefully, pushing up against Sid’s weight. 

“What you waiting for?” he asked.

“Been too long since you got some if you don’t know,” Sid said, almost laughing. “Going to go off so fast…”

In spite of his words, Sid started to move then. He fucked his hips against Sweets’ in a fast, punishing rhythm that crushed him into the ratty old mattress. Sweets grabbed onto Sid’s shoulders, clinging on for dear life as he let him take what he needed. His back was slick with sweat, muscles taut with effort under Sweets’ hands, and there was absolutely no finesse to his thrusts. All the same, Sid still seemed to find just the right way to move to light up Sweets’ body, leaving him gasping for breath. Sid had been right about one thing, though. It didn’t take long before he shuddered, rhythm gone, and Sweets could feel him coming, sticky and hot between them. Sid didn’t stop moving, though, even after his orgasm had to have faded and it took Sweets far too long to realise that Sid wanted to make him come too. Sweets pushed up to meet Sid’s thrusts; his cock slid through the slick mess on his stomach, and it only took a minute before he was falling as well. The pleasure sparked through him, too good, and Sweets threw his head back against the pillow as Sid rode him through it.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Sid panted as he slowly stilled, the frenetic energy finally draining out of him. “Fuck! Thank you, Sweets! Jesus…”

Sid’s teeth grazed the skin on Sweet’s shoulder as he muffled the flow of words and Sweets shivered at the contact. The room was much brighter now and he could see more of Sid’s expression when he tilted his head up to look at him. Apparently, he was more comfortable to rest on than the pillows, because Sid seemed far more relaxed than Sweets had seen him in days. The pinched look around his eyes had finally gone and he looked… content. Sweets suddenly found himself wondering if Baby had maybe seen something that he’d managed to miss all this time. What if this hadn’t just been about blocking out everything that had happened back at the club? What if it had been something more? And if it had been, where did that leave them?

“Hey, Sid, you okay?” Sweets asked. 

After a brief moment of indecision he let his hand drift across Sid’s back in a hesitant caress. He kept the touch light, but he was sure there could be no mistaking his intent. He could feel the renewed tension in Sid’s body at once, as if he were ready to roll away from Sweets and retreat into himself again. Sweets cursed under his breath. He wasn’t having any of that.

“Jesus, will you stop that!” Sweets said. “No regrets here, just thinking.”

“Oh yeah? Don’t hurt yourself or nothing,” Sid said, sounding much more like himself. He sobered. “Not that I’m complaining, but where’d all that come from?” 

Sweets hesitated. “It’s just… Well, it was something Baby said. He told me he was joking, but it got me thinking, you know? Only, seems like I didn’t. Know, that is.”

“And now you do know?” Sid rolled onto his side and watched him warily. “Baby talks a lot of shit; you know that.”

“Not this time,” Sweets said, shaking his head. “This time I reckon he was on to something.”

“Yeah, you reckon?” Sid said. “Probably be a first.”

“Fuck’s sake, Sid, it’s good. We’re good, all right,” Sweets said. “Now I know and we’ll figure it out. We’re mates, right, nothing changes that.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sweets,” Sid said, but there was no heat in it and Sweets could see the hint of a smile on his face. “It’s fucking early and some of us are trying to sleep.”

Sid reached across and tugged at Sweets until he’d pulled him closer. Then he sprawled half on top of him again, making himself comfortable.

“Yeah,” Sweets said, mostly to himself. “We’ll make sense of it all tomorrow.”

He drifted back to sleep to the sound of Sid’s soft snores. They’d figure things out. They always did.


End file.
